Patch 2.2.0 (undocumented changes)
Patch 2.2.0 undocumented changes World * New music added to Honor Hold as well as the inns of Ironforge and Stormwind * Cho Threadstrong has new sayings he shouts at the fruit vendor (poor fruit vendor) * Griftah unceremoniously ousted from Shattrath. Now sadly selling his fine wares (at unreasonably cheap prices!) in Terrokar Forest, just outside of the city's south-eastern tunnel at 36, 30 (Thanks, Meadows) * Flavor text added to goblins at zeppelin flight points outside Undercity and Orgrimmar * Chests in Tempest Keep: Mechanar have had their spawn locations change slightly making it impossible (or more difficult...never underestimate a players's tenacity) to solo * Boats received new music. "(Confirmed by Cimno)" * New music in Shattrath Tavern, and in Booty Bay Tavern Character Models, Animation, & Spell Effects * No more resurrection sickness when revived by a Spirit Healer. (may depend on level, i checked with level 10 character) * Orc shoulders and off-hand weapons fixed (possible overcompensation for previous bug?) * Male night elf shoulders arc differently (possible bug? No one seems to mind) * Cyclone graphic changed to, and I quote, "look more awesome." Awesomeness confirmed * Evocation's graphic effect updated, seems to be a blue version of the confirmed-awesome cyclone update * Windfury finishes the updated cyclone trilogy, now larger and darker; fans are divided! * Prayer of Mending received a new animation * Hurricane visually seems more selective, targeting victims with bolts of lightening bolts followed by loud booms * Nethermine Ravager's rock shell ability received a new spell effect * Druid Moonkin form has a new bandaging/crafting/using animation * Undead epic horse mount trails longer flames * Murloc Suits can now /kneel, /laugh, /point, /sit, /talk, and /cheer * Shaman ghost wolf no longer holds weapons or shield while attacking * Shaman ghost wolf now makes a digging animation when gathering * Weapons while in moonkin form appear to have shrunk * New, flashier graphic for Blessing of Protection and Blessing of Freedom * Thunderfury' proc does the same thing as Evocate, Cyclone and Windfury (consider it an epilog) * Spectral Tiger Mount (and Swift Spectral Tiger) updated with brighter armor and fewer seems * The Astromages inside of the Mechanar had their fire aura effect changed in appearance. Much taller now and has a different graphic surrounding them * Druid basic flight form flaps it's wings slower now * Mass Dispel no longer has a graphic, just shows the dispel animation on anything in the area Items * Red Ogre Suit is now fixed; weapons scaled down and now seat properly when sheathed * Non-combat pets now have a 1-second cool-down between summoning and unsummoning * Aquadynamic Fish Attractors now officially say the duration is 10 minutes as opposed to 5 * Crashn' Thrashn' Robot now will walk around a small area instead of standing in one spot * Merciless Gladiator's Satin Gloves graphic has been changed from slim and tight to look like the bulky Merciless Gladiator's Mooncloth Gloves * Sha'tari Skyguard's Enriched Terrocone Juice reputation reward vendor item price increased from 40 copper to 36 silver * Farmer's Broom 100% beefier * Moonsoul Crown has been changed from miscellaneous to a cloth item, receiving 39 armor, 50 durability, and a need to be repaired * Accurate Scope is now a green item instead of white * Mana potion injector gained charges and flavor text: "They just dont make 'em like this anymore..." * Merciless Gladiator Shoulders are now orange on dark brown instead of orange on pink * Coronet of Verdant Flame has been changed from miscellaneous to a cloth item, receiving 138 armor, 60 durability, and a need to be repaired * Icy Blasting Primers are now made 10 at a time instead of 2, resulting in This results in 1 primal water making 50 frost grenades! Materials remain unchanged * Goblin Gumbo is now unique, and the kettle has unlimited charges for the 15 minutes * Nightstaff of the Everliving's texture has changed. It is now blue/gray where it was white * Gladiator rogue daggers reduced by about 60% in size on blood elf females * Druid Merciless Gladitor Leggings are now a kilt and have slightly been recolored * Sylvanaar Champion's Shoulders have had their strength reduced from +36 to +23. * Scroll of the Sun / Scroll of the Maelstrom now produce 5 Mark of the Illidari Professions *Alchemy: Elixir of Giant Growth duration has been raised from 2 minutes to 20 minutes. * Enchanting: The icon for Disenchant ability has changed * Enchanting: Enchant Ring - Spellpower materials required changed. Now requires 2 and 2 * Enchanting: Enchant Ring - Healing Power materials required changed. Now requires 2 and 3 and 5 * Enchanting: Enchant Ring - Striking materials required changed. Now requires 2x s and 6x s * Enchanting: Enchant Weapon - Battlemaster materials required changed. Now requires 8 and 2 * Leatherworking: new 365 recipe has been added to Violet Eye rep vendor. * Leatherworking: new 360 recipe has been added to Violet Eye rep vendor. * Jewelcrafting: new 375 recipe has been added to Violet Eye rep vendor. * Alchemy: new 375 recipe has been added to Violet Eye rep vendor. * Fishing: Bobber splash at the end of the timer is adjusted so you don't have to instantly click for fear of missing * Fishing: The fishing line now instantly appears when you cast Quests * Skettis escort quest reward reduced to 9 gold from 11 gold, 99 silver UI & Game Mechanics * Disenchant received a new icon * Wide screen UI scales differently * UI Scaling in general appears to be a bit funky and requires some tweaking (Bedemus has generously posted a possible fix at http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=1778025846&sid=1&pageNo=1 ) * New Auction house alert: "A buyer has been found for your auction of X" * Error speech re-enabled by default. You require more vespene gas * One hour delay on receiving currency from successful auctions (there seems to be confusion as to where this note was actually posted so for sanity's sake here it is, possibly again) * Windowed game begins in the center of the screen instead of the upper-left corner * New software reverb audio option * Ogri'la reputation now goes to 999/1000 exalted * Voidwalker's Suffering spell seems to work immediately when button is selected (what, no more "I can't do that yet?") * Blessing of Sacrifice is on a 30 second cooldown, not the 1 minute listed in the patch notes * Targeting for Skettis bombing run improved * Tracking abilities such as "Find Minerals" now last through death * Unable to fly into the water while on a mount or in flight form * Warlock pets no longer revert to soul shards when boarding a mount at a flight point * Druids can use booterang while in flight form * The debuff from the druid Pounce ability now shows a separate debuff for the stun and the bleed DoT * Druids in flight form can now perform herbalism provided they are on the ground * Earth elemental corpses (confirmed for Nagrand and Netherstorm elementals) can now be mined * /mountspecial cannot be used while moving * The World Defense Channel is once again open to the masses * Disobedient Dragonmaw Peons are now spelled correctly, it was 'Disobediant' * Being transformed into a Fel Orc via the Dragonmaw Illusion no longer removes Shadowform or Savory Deviate Delights * Shifting now removes Shabby Arakkoa Disguise * Buffs now have a new grey dot if players are in range of your spell, as well as the red dot that indicated someone is out of range * Auto-loot button setting in Interface options has reverted to the default option Dungeons and Raids * Illidan Stormrage now has a 15-minute enrage timer * The traps laid during the Illidan Stormrage encounter are no longer activated by clicking * Howl of Azgalor is now a zone-wide effect References * WoW.com "Undocumented Patch Notes" thread * WOW Insider report * Elitist Jerks '2.2 Undocumented Features' thread 2.2.0